Family Lunch
by TailBone11
Summary: Amy has some big news to tell her family and what better time then a family lunch.
1. Chapter 1

"Malik!" Amy called into the house to her eldest son.

"Yeah mum, just about ready to go" Malik soon appeared in the doorway slipping his shoes on quickly and getting out the door and to the car.

"Did you pass Zara on your way down?" Amy turned around to see her beautiful daughter standing with a little boy on her hip.

"I'm ready mum, so is Jamie" Amy smiled and picked Jamie up out of Zara's arms.

"That's good baby, why don't you hope in the car and we'll head over for the lunch" Amy locked the house up and put Jamie in his car seat before they were off driving to Farrah's house.

"Malik, I want you to promise me that you and Dylan won't get into trouble this time around" Malik rolled his eyes and nodded along.

"We'll try to be good mum, but I can't promise anything" Amy couldn't help but laugh, he was to much like his mama.

when they arrived Amy let them all out of the car and carried Jamie on her hip. The family lunch was sure to be a long one like all family events these past few years.

"Amy!" Amy turned quickly before being enveloped in a tight hug by Lauren.

"It's be way to long Lo, when are you going to come by for dinner?" Lauren smiled and stood back, taking Jamie from Amy's arms and holding him closely.

"Soon, we were planning on stopping by next weekend, now where are my other ratbags" Lauren looked around the living room for the Black haired boy and the bright blonde haired girl.

"I believe Malik is with Dylan already and Zara is cuddled up with Mum showing her the new book she got" Lauren smiled and spotted each of them.

"And where is my lovely sister in-law?" Amy smiled and pulled her phone out and showed Lauren the recent messages.

"You are nuts" Lauren smiled and handed back the phone. "Are you sure though?" Amy nodded and kissed Jamie's cheek making him squeal and squirm in Lauren's arms.

"How could I not be sure Lo" Lauren smiled and laughed to herself.

"You two are nuts, now I think I need to go have a stern word with my son" Lauren pointed across the room to Dylan and Malik edging way to close to the sweets table with a bag of their replacement sweets.

Lauren was quick and was beside them and soon had the bag in her head and two defeated looking boys beside her.

"Dylan we spoke about this before coming over, why don't you two go out the back and play hoop" Dylan and Malik were soon running outside and out of trouble.

"So did you hear back from the group?"

"Yeah Shane and Chad should be here in an hour or so, Karms and Liam left about 2 hours ago and should be hear any minute, Duke couldn't get time off from prep so his going to make up for it another time, and oliver said he will be here tonight for dinner with Karen and the twins" Lauren pulled her phone out of her pocket and scolled through her messages.

"Elizabeth is on some trip to Australia and Leila is visiting her parents for the weekend"

Amy nodded and looked back over the house and walked towards her mother.

"There's my baby girl, get over here and talk to me darling" Amy smiled and sat down next to Farrah and Zara who now climbed over Farrah to sit on Amy's lap.

"don't grown up anymore baby, I don't know what I would do without my snuggle bug" Farrah picked Jamie up from Amy's arms as Amy held Zara close to her.

"Where's mama?"

"She'll be here soon baby"


	2. Chapter 2

"Babe where are you?" Amy had ducked out of the room to call Reagan in private.

"I'm not to far, did you see the picture!" Amy could hear the excitement in Reagan's voice and it made her smile brightly.

"I did, what are you doing to me Rea, going to give me grey hairs!" Reagan just laughed which sent Amy into a fit of laughter.

"Can we do it?"

"I know we can Rea, I don't think I can not...did you bring the paperwork?"

"Yeah, come meet me outside with the kids" Amy quickly hung the phone up and went looking for the Malik and Zara.

Amy found Malik out the back with his Cousins Dylan and Jack playing god knows what game.

"Mal, I need you for a moment" Malik quickly ran over and smiled brightly he knew that his mum's had a big surprise for the family today and that He and Zara got to find out first.

"I'll get Zar" Malik ran upstairs and soon returned with Zara who was just excited as Malik.

"Mama will be here in a minute we have to go outside and meet her before she comes in" Malik and Zara nodded and were pulling Amy and Jamie who was on her hip out the front door.

"I can see Mama!" Malik took off running to Reagan who was leaning against the car with the back door open and a smile plastered across her face.

"Malo get your but over here" Malik ran and jumped into Reagans arms and hugged her tightly.

"What's our surprise mama!" Zara stood and tried to look into the car.

"It's not just yours kiddo it's something your mum and I have been talking about for a while now" Mal and Zara both looked into the car to see a little boy asleep in a car seat.

Reagan and Amy both looked at their two eldest to see their reactions Malik and a smile across his face and Zara looked at the little boy in awh.

"Cool I'm an older brother again" Malik jumped up and down and hugged Amy tightly around the waist. "Is he going to be like jamie when his older and play games with me like soccer and hockey?" Reagan laughed and nodded along.

"What's his name mummy" Amy smiled and handed Jamie to Reagan and lifted the little boy from the car.

"this is Lucas Noah Raudenfeld" Amy knelt down so Zara and Malik could both see their new brother better.

"This is so cool" Amy looked up at Reagan and couldn't help but love her more with every passing day.

"Why don't we go inside and introduce our new family member" Malik and Zara both ran to the door and waited for their mum's to get there.

"I love you, you know that right?" Amy kissed Reagan's cheek and smiled at the small blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I love you to shrimps, more then you'll ever know" Reagan kissed her lips lightly and stood back. "now let's go face our crazy family"


	3. Chapter 3

"So that went better then expected" Reagan sat on the lounge with Amy cuddled in next to her Jamie fast asleep between the pair and Lucas tucked away safely in the baby carrier on the coffee table sleeping peacefully.

"His so beautiful" Farrah cooed over the sleeping baby and looking over to the pair.

"He really is" Amy sighed in contentment.

"Mummy" Zara quickly ran towards Amy with Lauren in tow. "Can I stay at Aunty Lo's tonight!" Amy couldn't help but laugh and nod.

"Of course sweetheart, only if Aunty Lo say's yes, and you be good and go to bed on time" Zara smiled brightly up at Lauren before frowning and turning back to Amy.

"But I want to help set Lucas's room up" Reagan laughed and pulled Zara up onto her lap.

"You can go to Lauren's tonight and tomorrow you can help us with Lucas's room, I promise we'll wait for all the important decision till you are home" Zara squealed and Reagan quickly calmed her back down.

"We have to use little voice's remember" Zara quickly covered her mouth and hopped off Reagan's lap and ran back over to Lauren.

"What time do you want me to drop her off in the morning?" Lauren pulled her phone out to set a reminder and Amy just laughed a little, but she knew it was why Lauren was always on time.

"About 10, that's when lazy but over there will be getting up" Amy nodded next to her and Reagan faked the hurt towards her wife.

"Sounds good, we'll be leaving soon anyway, Millie is starting to get a little crabby which means it's nap time and she won't sleep here for god knows what reason" with that Lauren walked back towards the little girl at the sweets table and lifted her into her arms.

"Zara baby, you promise to be good for Aunty Lo right, you know that means you can't just go jump into her bed in the morning like you do with us" Zara looked confused but nodded anyway.

"Why don't you go play with your brother before going" They watched Zara skip off to go find Malik.

"She is totally yours when Lauren calls in the morning" Reagan laughed and shook her head.

"No way, she'll skin me alive for not warning her...$5 says she'll scream" Amy held her hand up and watched Reagan think it over.

"$5 says Zara learns a new word"

"No way Lauren doesn't swear anymore unless she's drunk"

"Then take the bet" Reagan edged her and she knew with a few more digs she'll have Amy eating out of her hands for any bet made just to prove some point or another.

"Oi love birds" Amy's head shot up to the familiar voice across the room.

"I've got him, go say hi" Reagan lifted Jamie more onto her lap as Amy got up and tackled Karma in a tight hug.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" Karma looked over her shoulder and glared at the man talking with Theo.

"He took us the wrong way, can you believe I let him drive!" Amy couldn't help but laugh, before she squealed a little and dragged Karma over to her new little boy.

"I would like you to meet our new addition, Lucas" Karma looked down to the boy and a few tears escaped her eyes as she smiled brightly down at the sleeping boy.

"His so god damn adorable" Karma whispered as she knelt in front of the carrier. "You are a bitch for not telling me I was meeting another nephew today" Karma sat down beside Reagan and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations Mama Rea" Reagan couldn't help but laugh which caused Jamie to stir and look around confusingly.

"Ma...Ma" Reagan held him closer and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay baby boy" Amy watched on as Jamie settled back down and was soon asleep again, and it made her heart race seeing her Wife so affectionate with there son.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright team, it's time to get this show on the road, Malo you're on plastic duty, I want the plastic over the whole floor so no paint drips on the carpet" Reagan pointed to Malik who saluted and ran off down stairs.

"Princess you're on colour duty, you go with Mummy and Jamie to the store and pick out a green or purple you like" Zara smiled and ran over Amy and grabbed her hand.

"And I shall hold down the fort with Lucas as we surf the net and find a nice Crib and Baby station for the room" Amy shook her head and kissed Reagan's cheek.

"We'll be back shortly and you better be off your but helping Malik if you hope for anything else later tonight" with that Amy and Zara headed to the car and passed Malik on the way.

"Mal, you make sure Mama actually helps you okay" Malik smiled and nodded.

"okay, Mum can you get me some Green paint for my room to?"

"We'll go tomorrow so you can pick it out sweetheart, I don't want to get you to wrong green" Amy kissed his forehead and Malik ran back up the stairs.

"Mummy can I really pick out the colour?" Amy had buckled Jamie into his car seat and they were now off to the store.

"Of course, but you remember from which to colours that is right"

"Green and Purple!"

"Do you know why Mama chose those two colours?" Amy laughed a little.

"No"

"Because it's half you and half Malik, just how Jamie has half mama and half mummy in his room" Jamie perked up at the sound of his name.

"Mmmuu" Amy smiled bightly at her little boy.

"you'll get it soon baby boy" Jamie just giggled and proceeded to make car sounds while Zara sang along to her music.

*back at the house*

"Mummy is going to be angry at you" Reagan shot up from rummaging through the bedside draws. "She said you are worse then us when it comes to trying to find our birthday resents" Reagan smiled and sat on the bed.

"Your mother is to good at hiding presents and she knows I don't like surprises" Malik laughed and pulled at Reagan's hand to come help with the bedroom.

"Mummy said she doesn't keep presents in the house anymore because she hates that we all know her hiding spots now"

"I bet you she stored them at Aunty Lo's or Aunty KarKar's house" Malik nodded along as they set the room up for painting.


	5. Chapter 5

"31!" Reagan groaned into the crook of Amy's neck. "I'm so old!" Amy just laughed and kissed Reagan's hair.

"No you're not, now get up and put clothes on before Zara gets here" Reagan sighed and pulled the sweatpants from the floor and her shirt from the bed post and sat on the side of the bed

"We really need to teach her to stop coming in here of a morning" Amy threw herself back on the bed and crawled up behind Reagan.

"Happy Birthday baby" Amy lightly kissed Reagan's neck and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I have a surprise for you later" Amy whispered in her ear just as the door opened and two kids screaming Happy Birthday ran into the room.

"Happy Birthday Mama!" Malik and Zara both tackled Reagan down to the bed and Amy quickly jumped out of the way and snapped a few shots on her phone.

Amy quickly ducked out of the room and picked Jamie up out of bed, as he babbled to himself.

"Ma...Ma" Amy smiled and place Jamie on the bed and watched him crawl up the bed to Reagan's arms.

"Baby Boy look at you and your powerful arms and legs" Jamie squealed as Reagan picked him up above her.

While Reagan enjoyed her kid filled bed Amy walked further down the hall the Lucas's room and picked up the sleeping baby and carried him down stairs with her to start the birthday breakfast.

"Your mama is going to go nuts not being able to find her present, but little does she know right" Amy spoke quietly to Lucas as she moved about the kitchen with ease.

"Mummy!" Zara popped up out of no where with Malik hot on her heels.

"Yes princess?"

"Can we help with Breakfast?"

"How about you two set the table and get the juice out for me and some cups and we'll see about some pancakes" Amy watched as the pair ran about and set everything up.

"You better come into the kitchen instead of standing there staring you creep" Amy called over her shoulder to Reagan who was holding Jamie on her hip.

"The view's to good to give up" Reagan walked forward and popped Jamie in his high chair.

"Well with an answer like that how could I be mad, can you come grab your son before he pulls my ear ring off" ucas was now wide awake and his little hands were gripping anything in sight.

"My dear son would never do such a thing, would you Lucas" Reagan held Lucas close as she patted his back whispering to him about god knows what.

once breakfast was done and everyone was sitting around the table Reagan couldn't help but smile.

She had the best family in the world, a loving wife who she would do anything for, four amazing children who are the world to her, and of cause good health how can she ever go wrong.

maybe turning 31 wasn't so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

"So next year I want this...but all day!" Reagan laid back down next to Amy after Amy's little surprise they had used the whole house to their enjoyment.

"So you don't want the kids here for your 32nd...I don't think I can arrange that without an uproar on my hands" Reagan laughed and pulled a very naked and exhusted Amy to her chest.

"Maybe just the night then,Michael can have them till morning and I get you all night" Amy just Laughed and soon a moan escaped her lips and Reagan kissed and sucked on her neck.

"You aren't a horny teenager anymore Rea, some of us need to sleep because they have work in the morning"

"Are you really going to give up the opportunity to be as loud as we want and not have to worry about waking the kids?" Amy was soon straddling Reagan's waist and kissing her hard.

"I guess not"

*Morning*

"Reagan get up, we have to get going or we are going to be late" Reagan groaned and rolled back over only to open her eyes and see a cross looking Amy standing there with clothes in her hand.

"I will do whatever you see if you let me have my way in the shower" Amy smirked and nodded her head towards the door.

"Idiot, hurry up we have to go do the shopping before the kids get back still!" Reagan was quick to get out of bed and pulled Amy along with her to the Bathroom.

*Afternoon"

"Mummy, why did we have to go to Uncle Michael's yesterday" Amy smiled and kissed the top of Zara's head.

"Because Mama and I went out for dinner and the place we went didn't allow kids" Zara nodded and ate the small sandwich that was placed next to her.

"Next year I'll be 8...can I go there then?" Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry sweetie you have to be 21 to go there" Amy sat down next to Zara and pulled Lucas and Jamie's high chair towards her. "I'll tell you what, when you are 21 you can come out to dinner with Mama and I on our birthdays, but till then you may have to enjoy annoying Uncle Michael till then" Zara smiled and swung her legs eating her sandwich in some sort of happiness thinking she had won a great deal.

"Mummy can we go watch a movie"

"Is it a mama type movie our one of our movies?" Zara thought hard about it while Amy finished feeding the boys.

"Our movie Mummy" Amy was glad her daughter had taken after her and her love for documentary's but of course Amy could only show her a very limited themed ones but it was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

"Feel old yet?" Amy smiled and shook her head.

"Never with you" Reagan laughed and kissed Amy's temple.

"Woah Amy, 30, three decades and still you look like you only just entered your twenties" Karma jumped into the chair next to Amy.

"Shut up buttface, anyway where's my little tiny nephew" Karma and Liam had become recent parents and they were both just so happy and still so in love even after all these years.

"My little man is with Liam being shown off to everyone in sight" Amy laughed and leaned into Reagan.

"Rea was like that when we first brought Malik home, she was way to excited and I barely saw her or Malik till it was feeding time and then home time"

"I think it's cute" Karma laughed as she sat back and looked around at everyone. "How's Jamie and Lucas?" Reagan groaned and was about to complain when Zara came up.

"Mummy can I go read, I don't want to play anymore" Amy smiled and sat up to kiss her cheek.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll come get you when dinner is ready" Zara ran up stairs and Amy lent back again. "Jamie and Lucas are going fine, both just wanting to join in with everything and both into temper tantrums if they don't get what they want...they are worse then we ever were"

"Yes and guess who has to deal with it" Reagan glared but kissed Amy softly.

"Let's face it their puppy dog eyes win against me every single time love, so of course you have to deal with it"

Karma laughed and the trio talked for a while longer as everyone danced and played and chatted around them.


	8. Chapter 8

"I know we some how agreed to this but why do we have to go to a family lunch once a month, can't we stay home and have our own family lunch?" Reagan was rugged up in bed not wanting to move an inch, let alone go to a family lunch.

"Because you my love agree to it because you didn't want to hurt my mother's feelings, plus the kids want to see their cousins" Amy pulled the blankets off Reagan and practically jumped on her, pinning her to the bed.

"And if you don't get up now I'll let all four kids come back home so we can't have alone time tonight" with that Amy rolled her hips onto Reagan's and was greeted with a throaty moan the clear sign she had won this round and would pay for it later.

"Fine!" with that Amy got off Reagan and went back to picking up the washing.

as Amy made her way down the hall she stopped into each kids room.

"Malik are you up?" Amy peeked her head into the room and smiled seeing Malik at his desk with head phones on working on his Music assignment.

Amy walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

"Jeez mum gave me a heart attack" they both laughed and Amy sat on the side of the bed.

"Hows it coming along?"

"It's going slow, half the stuff I try and make is thing's I've heard around the house from Mama's tracks" Amy smiled and watched as he stared at his screen.

"You will find something, you know that but if you get stuck you may need to call in Mama to help you find the base" Malik nodded and took his headphones off.

"I might have to I was hoping not to, to be honest, Are we going to Grandma's now?" Amy looked up at the clock for a moment.

"You have enough time for a shower, so make it quick" Amy got up and walked across the hall to Zara's room where she was still asleep despite being woken up 3 times.

"Princess you need to get up, we are leaving for Grandma's"

"Can't Mama just carry me to the car, I don't want to wake up yet" Amy laughed and sat on the bed and slowly ran her hands up the side of the covers. "Mum no, please" it was to late Amy had already started tickling her causing Zara to squeal and laugh, pleading for her mum to stop.

"Mum please, you win I'll get up I promise" Tears were running down her cheeks as she laughed and giggled trying to get away from the torture of the tickles.

"That's my girl, and if you hurry I'll cook you a few Pancakes for the Road" with that Zara was out of bed and running to the bathroom.

Amy laughed and stood up and walked past the stairs and to the final two doors on her stop.

she opened the door to Lucas's room only to find it empty and the bed as though no one had slept in it longer then a few minutes.

Amy walked across the hall to Jamie's room to find both her little boys huddled together with a book in between them.

"What are you two doing over there" both boys looked around quickly at her.

"MUMMY!" they both tackled her legs and smiled up at her.

"Lucas and I had a sleepover!" Jamie smiled brightly and ran back to get his book off the ground.

"That's good sweetie but you both know you have to sleep in your own beds now"

"What about Sundays!" Lucas looked hopeful at his brother and then back to Amy.

"Friday nights but only if your rooms are clean" Both boys were soon jumping about and talking quickly about what they would do on those nights. "Okay you two can talk after wards but first things first, what are you both wearing to Grandma's?" Lucas ran to his room and returned with his Dinosaur shirt and bright blue shorts and completed with Dinosaur socks.

Jamie went with his car Shirt and shorts and thongs and smiled brightly at his new shirt.

"Mummy can we have juice now?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Malik I'm going to kill you!" Zara screamed from the bathroom and all Amy could hear was the sound of running foot steps down the stairs.

"You didn't" Malik looked up shocked and quickly ran from the room in a hurry to hide from his sister.

"He did...that's your guilty face all over him" Reagan piped up from the lounge she was currently resting on.

"And that's your annoying practical jokes he has just done to his sister who has your anger and is likely to beat the crap out of her brother unless you get up off your lazy ass and fix it" Amy glared a her wife and watched and Reagan groaned and stood up slowly.

"Moody as all hell lately...maybe a shagging would fix things for you love?" Reagan looked up hopeful, Amy had denied her sex for the last three weeks because of one of her own pranks going wrong.

"You know what else would make me less moody...not being on the end of any of your pranks!, now go sort them out before I add more weeks" Amy would have taken Reagan up on the offer but as they had all four kids home the likely hood of not being interrupted was very low, and she also wanted to seem stronger being about to resist the urge that was her wife.

"We better be alone tomorrow night!" Reagan yelled over her shoulder as she looked at the calendar, she had marked the day in red and made up some excuse so the kids didn't understand it.

"Very much alone" Amy muttered as she picked her phone up to call Lauren.

"AUNTY AMY!" Amy chuckled at the sound of her Nephews voice.

"Hey baby boy, is mummy there?"

"Jason! how many times have I told you not to answer my phone" Amy heard Jason run away and the phone hitting something. "I'm lucky it's only you who calls me on weekends and that your face pops up when you do" Lauren sighed.

"He only answers if he knows the face Lo, don't be to harsh on my little Baby Boy" Lauren chuckled and Amy could hear her moving about on the other end.

"So what do I owe this phone call to?"

"So I may have forgot to organize the kids for tomorrow night...to not be in the house" Lauren burst out laughing.

"do I have all pour?"

"Thank you so much!" Amy was practically dancing about the kitchen.

"So why do have my lovelies?"

"I may have cut Reagan off three weeks ago and it ends tomorrow night and I really don't want to be worrying about getting caught...again"

"Three weeks...you must be dying!" Amy groaned and sat back on the lounge.

"You have no idea, this is worse then when she went away for two weeks and sent me all the dirty messages but refused to skype or call!" Lauren laughed loudly at how lame it was.

"You two just like to punish each other, which sounds gross and dirty, but okay I'll take the kids for tomorrow night and you guys can come pick them up whenever, I'll make dinner if you want?"

"Can you make that amazing pasta? the one that all my kids actually ate and liked?"

"Yeah I can, just pick some pasta up on the way over tomorrow and I'll make it, now I have to go because I can see Jason about to..." before she could finish the sentence a high pitch scream was heard through the phone. "Bloody hell, he just went and screamed in Dylan's room...I am sure this is going to be a long day, by sis!" with that the phone went dead and amy laughed to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I'm thinking about wrapping this story up as I want to start a slightly newer story about Reagan and Amy. So this will be the last chapter my dear amigos.

The Family lunch was in full swing and Amy finally understood why Farrah was so insistent they have one nearly every month with the few excuses due to work and travel.

"Mum was right you know...all those years ago she said I would love it, having everyone together once a month for a lunch together, I used to think she was nuts, who wants to cook for so many people?" Amy laughed and Lauren sat close to her sister as they thought about there mother. "But what I've noticed is that, I don't really do anything except supply a place and cuttlery, everyone seems to bring enough food to feed a small village"

"I told you she was a intelligent lady, also if you slightly complain about the washing up to Malik and Dylan they'll do it for you"

"Pure Evil sis, but I will be using that one, I'm over washing up, I do it every night as it is" Lauren laughed and picked her coffee up off the bench.

"At 23 you would think they would know all our tricks" Amy watched as Malik and Dylan messed about both showing off to their girlfriends.

"They're both as bad as each other, and clueless as ever" Lauren looked around and quickly looked back to Amy. "Where is my beautiful Niece!"

Amy picked up her phone and smiled before showing Lauren the message. "She is currently picking her Girlfriend up from the Airport and she has Lucas with her"

"I still can't believe she took so long to come out to you guys" Amy nodded slowly.

"I know, it's like she thought we didn't notice the lovey dovey eye's she and Lily were chucking each other since they were 14, and the morning chat's I had with Lily were massive hints" Lauren nodded quickly.

"Oh and last year's birthday party for Liam, they snuck off and resurfaced with a few extra marks" Lauren said

"Oh and don't forget the sleepover they had at yours before her birthday and we found them cuddled up together" Amy smiled back at the memory and how cute it was.

"I'm happy for them, and I know mum would have been to" Lauren held onto Amy's hand and they both just looked over the back yard. "Where's Reagan gone?"

"Said something about a bathroom mess by Zack...I left her to deal with it there was no way in hell I was dealing with a clogged toilet today" Amy stood up and streched her back. "I'm going to mingle a little, can you keep an eye on the two doofus's and make sure we don't have a repeat of the great lemon saga" Lauren laughed and nodded her head.

"That was a great day" Lauren laughed and shooed Amy away as Jason took Amy's spot.

"Love, I may need your help" Reagan showed up with a guilty look. "Please" Liam laughed and pushed Amy away with Reagan.

"I didn't really want to deal with a broken toilet today Rea" Amy followed Reagan up the stairs to the bathroom but was soon dragged towards the bedroom and the door shut quickly. "Reagan?"

"I know you thought I forgot, but seriously love I've been so excited for today they I may have actually pissed myself in excitement" Amy laughed and shook her head.

"Happy 25th Anniversary Shrimps" Reagan pulled a black case from her bedside draw. "I got this for you when we were first dating and I never got around to giving it to you and I thought today would be perfect, I went and had a few things changed and" Reagan was cut off from her ramble by Amy's lips on hers.

"I love you, but you ramble to much"

A/N sorry guys but that's it, if you liked this then I hope you will like my new one, it won't be posted till February as I'm working out a few little details I want changed and to make sure the story is more detailed with beautiful Reamy moments.

If you want anything from this story kept for my new one just let me know :P


End file.
